She Said Yes
by fiftyshadesfreak
Summary: "I can't wait to marry you, Anastasia Steele," I whisper, kissing the side of her neck. A little shiver goes through her body and I smile, reveling in having the privilege to do that just because I can. It's one I'll have for the rest of my life. And it's all because…She said yes./ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Just something really short and fluffy that randomly came to me. I personally think I suck at writing in Christian's POV, but here it goes…**

* * *

I've never believed in luck.

My whole life it's been ingrained in me that you had to make your own luck so to speak, work for the things you wanted instead of sitting around waiting for someone to hand it to you on a silver platter – be master of your own universe.

But now, as I sit here watching the rarely bright sun of Seattle play in Ana's hair, highlighting the gold undertones, I _know _that I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the solar system.

We're out on the balcony of Escala, lounging in one of the outdoor chaises and taking advantage of the unusually comfortable weather. Ana's sitting between my legs, reclining against my chest with her nose stuck in the latest book to grab her attention. She's the one who insisted we come out here and get some fresh air for awhile. Though she made me move the chair as far away from the ledge as possible – turns out my girl has a fear of heights. I grin and kiss her hair, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent, letting it fill and surround me.

_Yep. Luckiest bastard ever. _Because if not for luck, then how the hell else did she say yes? My eyes find their way to her left hand, observing the two carat ring resting on her finger. I wanted to get her something bigger, but I knew she wouldn't have liked it. Two-carats was as small as I could force myself to go though simply because she deserves much much more. My chest swells with pride, watching the stone throw rainbows like a mini-prism in the sunlight.

_She said yes. _I still can't believe it although the wedding is only one week away now. This wonderful, pure, innocent woman said _yes…_to me. To _me _– the last person someone like her should be with. And yet, she's agreed to spend the rest of her life with me.

I've also never given much thought to God. But now, I know one exists. Because what else could have been responsible for the creation of such an angel? Or more importantly, what short of divine intervention could have sent her to me? Have her love me?

My whole life has been centered on emotional detachment. I learned early that emotional involvements of any kind only led to complications, confusion, and yes, hurt. So I did what I thought was logical and rejected any form of affection outside of what I found acceptable. And the only form I found acceptable was the mutual agreement between a sub and a dom, and therefore, my responsibilities to care for a sub and make sure her needs were met. Though since meeting Ana, I can hardly look upon any aspect of that life, and refer to it as "affection" so much as "duty" or even "obligation". But the point was that in my eyes, emotions made one weak. The only things I had any desire to feel was power, control, a sense of superiority. And I had it. I had everything I thought I'd ever need.

And then came Ana.

Just a normal day at work, then the next thing I know, a flustered brunette is tripping into my office, flailing limbs, smart mouth, and all. Boom. Just like that, I was a goner. I wanted her instantly, though I had no right. I pursued her, though I knew it was wrong to subject such an inexperienced girl to the things I had in mind. Forget wrong, it was heinous.

But I did it anyway. She should have run, rejected me and everything I proposed to her. But she didn't. _She said yes. _That first night…God, that first night she stayed…

I nuzzle her hair, remembering. _A virgin! Who would've guessed such a beautiful young woman wouldn't have done it by 21? Not me…_Such innocence, yet such bravery. She could have lost it to anybody – Lord knows that photographer would have gladly been up for the job – but she chose me. _She said yes. _To me. Even after learning of my depravity and evil intentions for her, she still trusted me with something so sacred.

She was beyond reproach, perfect. So curious, even when the things she wanted to know about scared her. And yet I still found a way to drive her away, belittled her for admitting she loved me. I instinctively hug her tighter, remembering the desolation of those days after she left, the utter emptiness. It's amazing when you realize how little you have without love, once you've had it and lost it. Because without her, I suddenly went from being master of the universe to a hollow shell of a man whose life was nothing in comparison. Talk about a wake-up call. I would have done anything to get her back. But when I told her I wanted to try again, she surprised me once more. _She said yes. _

She came back, agreed to give me a second chance when I didn't even deserve the first. She pulled me out of myself, forced me to come to terms with the emotions she brought out in me. She brought me to life, making me truly feel for the first time in my life. I always thought love made you weak. But it doesn't – it makes you vulnerable. Which is much different. It forces you to give someone else the power over you, give them your heart, while trusting them enough not to abuse such power. It's scary as hell, but there's no one else I'd rather feel it with than Ana.

Because I know she's done the same for me. Every day, she still gives herself to me in a way no one ever has before, unconditionally and unfailingly. With every kiss she says yes. With every touch, she says yes. With every smile, she says yes. With every comforting word, she says yes. Because whether she knows it or not, in everything she does, she accepts me, reassures me, comforts me, and loves me while giving me the chance to do the same for her.

I brush her hair back from her shoulder, still watching the dazzling sparkles glinting off her ring. I bring my lips close to her ear. "I can't wait to marry you, Anastasia Steele," I whisper, kissing the side of her neck. A little shiver goes through her body and I smile, reveling in having the privilege to do that just because I can. It's one I'll have for the rest of my life. And it's all because…_She said yes._


End file.
